How To Live With The Avengers
by MCF Bunches Bad Joleen
Summary: Inspired by another rulebook.This is not completely original!
1. Don'ts

**How to Live With The Avengers**

**(Inspired by another rulebook)**

**1 . Never prank Bruce into thinking he is about to be arrested.**

**2. Don't tease Nick Fury about his eyepatch.**

**3. Don't dare Tony to strip down. HE WILL DO IT!**

**4. Don't play Hide and Seek with Clint and Natasha. YOU WILL NOT FIND THEM!**

**5. Don't let Thor near anything made out of glass.**

**6. Don't try to explain to Steve how the computer works. All you will get is a major migraine!**

**7. Don't Prank Call Tony.**

**8. DO NOT Gibbs-slap Bruce.**

**9. Don't let Thor watch South Park.**

**10. Make sure Steve knows when someone is making fun of him.**

**11. Don't make fun of Steve.**

**12. Don't make death threats at Natasha or Clint,even if your just joking.**

**13. Don't play Ding Dong Ditch with them.**

**14. Don't play Uno with them.**


	2. Do's

**15. Make sure Steve is working out daily.**

**16. Let Thor have your Poptarts.**

**17. Let Natasha watch what she wants on TV.**

**18. Make sure Clint isn't hiding in the bathroom or your closet.**

**19. Make sure that Tony doesn't make sex jokes around Thor,Bruce,or Steve.**

**20. Make sure Natasha doesn't act like everyones mother. I speak from personal expierience.**

**21. Make sure Steve goes to bed before 10:00. If you don't then he'll stay up all night watch then he gets very cranky during the day.**

**22. Carry Aspirin around AT ALL TIMES!**

**23. Keep your cell phone turned on.**

**24. Make sure all of the boys don't get drunk at the same time.**

**25. Let Tony have your freaking alcohol! He gets grumpy if you don't let him have it.**

**26. Correct Steve when he says something dirty. AT LEAST ONE GOODY-TWO-SHOES ON THE TEAM!**

**27. Make sure that Clint and Natasha sit at least 2 feet away from eachother. WE CAN'T HAVE NO MUSHY-MUSHY AROUND THE CHILDREN.**

**28. When the boys get riled up , scream 'SHUT UP!' at the top of your lungs. After fighting people in WW2 and defeating Loki,Steve is still terrified of angry women.**

**29. Make sure Fury and Thor don't stand within 5 feet of eachother. If they stand to close well...You know how positives and negatives work.**


	3. Music

**30.****Steve is not allowed to listen to Justin Bieber. NUFF' SAID ABOUT THAT ONE.**

**31. Tony is not allowed to listen to Methodic Doubt when he is drunk. Don't ask why.**

**32. Natasha is requiered to listen to Justin Bieber when she is being bad.**

**33. Thor is not allowed to listen to Spice Girls. He started singing Wannabe after he heard it.**

**34. Clint is not allowed to listen to Nickelback is also not allowed to listen to I Believe I Can Fly.**

**35. Steve is not allowed to listen to I Will Survive. It's annoying when he randomly starts singing it.**

**36. Bruce is not allowed to listen to any rock music at all. He gets to pumped when he listens to it and well...Nuff' said.**


	4. Monkey

**.Don't tell Tony not to do -**

**Tony:"I shall poke the monkey" *Pokes a monkey***

**Clover(me):"Do not poke the monkey"**

**Tony:"I WILL POKE THE MONKEY IF I WISH TO POKE THE MONKEY"**

**Clover:"Then i will poke you" *Pokes Tony***

**Tony:*Cries like a baby*"You poked me!"**

**Clover:"Stop your crying!"**

**Tony:*Cries even harder***

**Steve:*Walks in* "Did somebody touch him again?"**

**Clover:"Yes."**

**Steve:"I'll get the tissue"**

**.Make sure Steve is not there when you have a boy over.**

**.Make sure Clint isn't there also.**

**.Do not disrespect the Nick Fury**


	5. Weirdness

**.Do not lock Mocking Bird and Black Widow in the same room unless you like cleaning up blood.(credit to Spoiler1001)**

**.Do not tell Hulk to go meet the X-Men (credit to Spoiler1001)**

**.Do tell Thor where the poptarts are.**

**.Make sure Steve stays away from expensive electronics.**

**.Make sure Natasha stays away from ACTUAL black widows.**

**.Tell Tony not to mess with your phone. I had an unfortunate incident with mine.**

**.Slap Clint when he makes a racist joke against Nick.**

**.Same for Tony.**

**.Don't tell Steve that you love him at random times. Long story there!**


	6. Randomness

**.Do not sneak a sip of Tony's vodka (Spoiler1001)**

**.Do NOT ask Steve about his adventures during WW2.(Spoiler1001)**

**.When Cap and Natasha are sparring ,place your bets on her. She will come after you if you don't (Tony learned that the hard way) (Spoiler1001)**

**.Do not challenge Clint to an archery Competition .No matter how good you are he is better.(Spoiler1001)**

**.Don't paint the Iron Man suits pink. Tony gets very angry.**

**.Don't make fun of Natasha's red hair.**

**.Don't try to pick up Thor's hammer. Even though you can't he is still VERY protective of it.**

**.Don't make fun of Loki in Thor's presence.**

**Hey guys! I am taking ideas through message!And just so we are clear-This rulebook IS inspired by another read the description before you send hate mail!**


	7. No Homo

**.Don't show Steve and Tony the homo pictures of the,**

**.Don't mention Thorki Brodinson infront of Thor.**

**.Make sure Steve knows about fangirls.**

**.Don't let Tony trick Steve into saying something stupid**

**.Make sure Thor knows abot fangirls**

**.No Homo!**

**.Most definetly no homo.**

**.Don't challenge then to Truth or Dare,**

**.Don't play Spoons with will cheat.**

**.Don't tease Thor about his love for Jane.**

**.Don't let Thor see Star Wars**

**Hey peeps! Wassup? I have a chatzy room set up for anyone who wants to brother and sister will be on there and we are taking ideas via the link: **** 53535763091989**


End file.
